


Dream On

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, update as time goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how this story ends. A man in agony, another man left lonely and surrounded by many. Only time whispers about who ends out where. No one likes that time- and time doesn't like us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

This is earth, so overly complex and broad that the name earth is never capitalized. Here on this inhabitable planet, we have created media. Many interpret media differently. Art media refers to a collage. Media can also point towards the newspapers and magazines. A biased name of 'People' magazine exists. But what is all the rage to the young ones is social media. The generation is so social they do it alone from their home over a small screen you can hold in your pocket. On this pocket screen holds valuable information. What's relevant now. On a small website many of the generation argues about sad looking frogs or white vans. Some argue about what really makes a book or film great. Some argue about if characters should be well liked. Severus Snape, for an example. But today I'm talking about another one. Ben Organa Solo. The hardcore part of the generation argues if they can take Ben Organa Solo in as a kid of their own. But the more mellow can agree- this character is not to be trusted. But to the generation I ask, do you know the full story of Ben Organa Solo? Some reply yes, some reply no, subconsciously they all say no. How can you know someone's good if you don't know the full story? You will know the full story.

"Ben, you're doing amazing, but you just need to contain your anger and passion." Luke would say this sentence many times. The same sentence over and over months apart. A problem I have made for you is that I can skip this time for you. He's said it many times over many moments, but what you don't know is that Ben couldn't fast forward this. He couldn't skip the months, the years, the moments. Where Luke would sit him down in his office and sigh along with the wind, close his eyes for a second, and open them again with glassiness, and tell him as a child: 'you're doing amazing, but,'. A story that doesn't come to eye is how Ben is like the others. Sent to a military school that trains young boys and girls to become emotionless, driven with passion not fear.For their own minds would guide them, not the work of others. The school was the last of it's the kind, maybe only one of the last around. Ben would blame his mother and his father. If only Han did this, if only Leia tried this, maybe he would've stayed. Maybe he could be with his family, having a regular talk, but he never would've stayed at home. This is a story you and I have ran through many times. What if Luke was dead? Leia would've ran it all.  
Maybe Ben could have stayed there anyway? Wrong again,Ben always have ended up with too much anger, too much fear, far too much power. 

You know the call, so what's the response? There is multiple. When Ben was younger he'd only have one. "I'm sorry Master Luke, I'll try harder to make it stop." As he reached adolescence it tweaked itself, his tone of voice still had the same apologetic ring to it. "It won't happen again." As the months got closer and closer to it, he sounded less and less apologetic until one day Luke called him in, and Ben never came in. Kylo Ren did, and Kylo Ren doesn't apologize, he's unrepentant and ruthless. Luke said that same call he did everytime but this time the response was different. He didn't apologize he simply replied curtly 'okay' and walked out of the office.

Kylo Ren walked out of the office and into the Temple area Luke had created and built up for the younglings. Fuming, and about to boil over he walked out and looked around at all the learners. Young ones, the older ones, awkward 13-15 year old's, and saw them all. Every single one of them would bow down to Luke and do the unspeakable for their teacher, they only saw the light in him. Except for another student, Audren Traixe. She had gotten fed up with Luke before and many students knew her hate for Luke, except her hate was more of an annoyance. Everyone knew about it, and no one knew about Ren's, he talked to nobody. Audren Traixe was the only other cadet with a lightsaber. Everything was into place, he went to her quarters and punched in her code, stormed in the room and took the lightsaber from a box in her closet. He ran out of the closet, walking faster. A hum of a lightsaber started as he ignited the saber. Every student looked towards him and he blinked back at them all. Audren immediately saw the green light and sighed, Ben's was blue, well it used to be. Every student stared at him and held their breath. They never let the breath go- Kylo Ren slaughtered all of them. Audren Traixe was not killed, a single self inflicted slash went up his arm and almost on to his shoulder. The lightsaber fell onto the floor, Audren never touched the weapon.

Ren fled from the school, leaving his saber at the academy, running to the nearest city. He traded in all his money in to buy a small freighter, and crash landed on Coruscant, a new world he never knew. He might not even know himself after this story.

**One flaw of Luke's school: No security cameras**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of all the songs that inspired me while I wrote this:  
> -Formation by Beyonce  
> -Dream On by Aerosmith  
> -Kozmic Blues by Janis Joplin  
> -Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison  
> -Hot For Teacher by Van Halen (realized how weird this sounds.)


End file.
